invaderzimshippingfandomcom-20200213-history
GIR's Pizza Sleepover
Story One evening, Dib, my annoying brother brought in the mail, like he does every single night. I was eating spaghetti for dinner, even though I didn't like speghetti much. The appearance of the sauce bothered me. I just sighed and ate my food anyway, as I didn't want to starve. Dib went through all the mail and saw a letter for me. I was surprised. I never got any mail. Dib opened the letter and we read the letter at the table. It said on the envelope, "To Gazzy, My Piggy Love".'' Probably another letter from GIR, that weird dog/robot. ''I thought before I read the letter. "Dear Gazzy, Pizza sleepover party tonight! I love you. By, GIR" "No, Gaz! Do not go! It's dangerous, I mean, look. The letter is even poorly written! GIR is a terrible grammar robot." Dib said. "But I love pizza. So does GIR. I'm going." I replied. "Gaz! No!" I walked upstairs to my bedroom, packed my supplies, including my Game Slave 2, toothbrush, a board game, spare batteries for the Game Slave 2 and my pink bat-winged pajamas. I walked off to Zim's base with Dib trying to stop me. I told Dib to shush it, and that his stupid paranormal obsession will not ruin this for me. Dib sighed and hoped that I didn't come home splattered in cheese. I was also expecting The Scary Monkey Show to watch with GIR. He loves that show so much. I then walked off to Zim's base. When I arrived at Zim's base, Zim told me, "Okay, Gaz-human. GIR convinced me enough to invite you ever. Do not touch my stuff. That's when GIR came out, "Close your eyes!" he said, excitedly. I sighed and closed my eyes, expecting noting fancy. "Okay, open them." I couldn't believe how wrong I was though! There was pizza balloons, pizza from Bloaty's Pizza Hog, and even a necklace saying "Gaz, Queen of Pizza". I felt so honored to be at GIR's pizza party. "GIR! I'll be in the lab! Gaz-human, NO TOUCHING MY STUFF!" Zim said, shouting at me. "But why would I do that?" I asked. He just replied with a "Don't do it, okay!" "Yeah, sure. Whatever," I replied. GIR even had a spin the bottle game all set out for me. He clearly was in love with me. He might have not such a high intellect, but all this pizza, the decorations and everything I loved. There were even pig decorations. He loved pizza and pigs like I did. I loved all of this trouble he went through. During the sleepover, we ate pizza together, watched The Scary Monkey Show, played Spin the Bottle (which I wasn't very prepared for), showed him my Game Slave 2 and Vampire Piggy Hunters 2 for it. I had to admit it, it was the best party ever (though I'd pass on the Spin the Bottle game). I even played on my board game with GIR. It was none other than Pizza Land, a parody of Candy Land. When it was 9:15 P.M., I had to go to bed. GIR set out a bed for me on the floor, mattress, pillow and blanket, with pig decorations on it. He kissed me again. I blushed and kissed him back. Then, we sat on the couch kissing for a minute and we went to sleep. GIR even twenty minutes later came in to sleep right next to me hugging me. I hugged him back as Zim came up and dropped his jaws. It was the best party ever. Category:Stories written by Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Stories related to GIR and Gaz Romance Category:GIR and Gaz Romance